


The Girl Who Has Everything

by breathemesupergirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Drama, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, LOTS of violence, SuperCorp, Temporary Character Death, Torture, blood tw, married supercorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathemesupergirl/pseuds/breathemesupergirl
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt writing prompt for your OTP: “Please don’t do this.” Smallville world characters are my favorite. OG CW Clark, Lois and Lex will will always be #1. Plus, I love angst. Sorry. Enjoy! My tumblr: @itsbmagicusa





	1. Crossfire

  


“Please don’t do this.” Lena begs.

 

Lex’s super suit is heavily damaged from the fight, but it is the wicked grin, which is illuminated by the suit’s pulsing green green glow of Kryptonite, that sends a chill down her spine.

 

Tears spring to Lena’s eyes as she glances down at her wife’s battered face. Blood and deep bruising mar her delicate features. The concrete is painful on Lena’s knees, but she cradles Kara’s mangled form tighter to her chest before glaring at her brother.

 

Lex laughs, “Oh, sister. It was too easy. The Supers are too predictable, especially when it comes to their “mates.” He leers down at her disgusted by the word. “I wanted to get her out of the way so I could deal with you properly.”

 

“Please don’t kill her.” Lena looks up at him. Pleading with the man she used to know.

 

The comment makes Lex smile even wider. “Oh, I’m not going to kill her. I want her to remember that she failed to defeat me. I am here for you, dear sister.” Lex exits the super suit and a low rumbling starts to fill the room.

 

Lena suddenly wishes this were all some horrible nightmare. Kara would be there for her when she woke up with soft lips and strong arms to comfort her. Tears spring to Lena’s eyes at the thought of never getting to be held by her wife again.

 

A convoy of military grade vehicles enter the hanger. The group comes screeching to a halt. Lillian exits the lead vehicle and saunters towards them with several Cadmus agents trailing behind. “Lex, darling. Are you ready? The DEO is distracted, but we don’t have much time.”

 

Lex nods but his eyes are still hyper focused on Kara. “Take Lena. I have one last thing to do.”

 

Lillian nods to Henshaw who moves closer. Lena clings to Kara. “You’re not taking me away from her. NO!” Lena screams at he as attempts to remove her. She hangs on though. It isn’t until Lillian strikes her face several times with a baton that she is dazed enough to be separated.

 

Henshaw drags Lena several feet away and forces her to face Lex who is now crouched beside Kara’s limp body. He is still staring down at her intently. “Supergirl unable to save the one person she cares for most. It’s pathetic.” He glances at Lena before stroking an unbloodied part of Kara face. “I want her to wake up and know that she failed you, sister.”

 

“Don’t touch her. Don’t you dare touch my wife you monster!” Lena snarls at him. A new surge of rage passes through her body as she tries to shake loose from Henshaw's hold.

 

“Lena. Please calm down.” Lillian says while removing a large syringe from her satchel. She doesn’t make a move to use it, but she hovers stoically behind Lena.

 

Lex chuckles before brandishing a large, knife-like piece of kryptonite for the group to see. He peers up at them. “This little beauty has helped me more than once with Superman. It’ll keep her down until we go dark.” He marvels at the piece once more before plunging it into Kara’s chest. Lex snaps piece off at the handle, which leaves largest section deep inside Kara.

 

Lena screams out in horror. Henshaw keeps her upright as her knees buckle. She begins to hyperventilate. Tears blur Lena’s vision and she lets out a low moan as she is forced to look on at Kara’s body helplessly. Blood starts to pool around her wife and suddenly Lena forgets how to breathe.

 

Lex stands up and dusts his hands off before nodding towards Lillian. An immense amount of pain shoots though Lena’s neck as the needle in roughly jabbed in. A burning sensation runs through Lena’s body and her vision starts to blur, but she can still see her wife’s body lying motionless on the hanger floor as she is dragged away. Lena’s last thought is of Kara before everything goes black.


	2. Human For A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note: Words in italics = Someone speaking in Kryptonian (Kryptonese?). Lena is a huge nerd who would definitely learn a dead language for Kara. Anyone feeling some type of way? Comment below or find me on tumblr: @itsbmagicusa

 

  


 

 

Sunlight trickles into the room warming Kara's skin. She snuggles closer to Lena who is still dozing peacefully. They both are still naked from their activities the night before, which makes Kara smile widen even more. She nuzzles her wife gently before giving her a soft kiss, " _Morning. I love you._ "

" _I love you more._ " Lena murmurs back before seeking out Kara's lips for a quick peck. After a brief kiss, she finally opens her eyes and lets out a huge yawn. They both giggle and share a warm gaze. Their alarm goes off signaling the start to another day.

Lena lets out a huff of frustration at the interruption.

She looks over at Kara and continues to speak in Kryptonese, " _We could just stay here forever. How does that sound?_ "

Kara smiles lazily at her wife, " _It sounds like a dream, my love._ "

Early in their relationship, Lena made it a point to learn as much as she could about Kara's home planet, their language, customs, everything. At this point in life, she passed Clark on knowledge of Krypton and was fluent in speaking the language. During game night, the SuperFriends gave them a hard time when they would casually slip into speaking the dead language. Lena always would joke that she had a good teacher so she couldn't help it. They have since been banned from communication with any other language other than English while games are in session. Not that it makes a difference. They still win 90% of the time.

"Are you working from the office or from home today?" Kara asks while watching Lena rise from bed and stretch. Kara's eyes hungrily follow her wife as she saunters towards their bathroom.

"The office. Shower first though. Are you coming?" Lena asks looking back at Kara in bed. She feigns nonchalance but her eyes are twinkling, and she tweaks her eyebrow mischievously. Kara is still sprawled out on their bed and Lena feels a spike of heat as she looks at her wife's body.

Kara can hear Lena's heartbeat speed up, and she smirks back. They both know the answer

\-- -- -- xx xx xx -- -- --

A dull buzzing fills the room, which smells like blood, sweat and gunpowder. It's 4:15AM at the DEO's headquarters and the sun beams are at full blast. Alex Danvers sits hunched over with her elbows on her knees in a plastic chair while watching her sister's chest rise and fall. She watches her sister continue to breathe slowly while being aided by a machine. In and out. Air is forcefully pumped into her lungs willing them to keep going. The sun beams are at full blast, 2nd blood transfusion is still in process, but the physical trauma will take longer to recover from than normal.

Alex squeezes her eyes shut when she thinks about the emotional trauma. She opens her eyes and blinks slowly while looks down at her hands numbly. They are still covered in her sister's blood.

Logically, Alex knows she is in shock. She tries to take stock of the situation. Now was not the time to lose it. She breathes in slowly through her nose and out though her mouth. Her hands remain clenched as she reviews that last 48 hours. Lex Luthor, Lillian Luthor, and Hank Henshaw all escaped from prison. A string of terrorist attacks ensued throughout National City. Lex had fought Kara in his newest krypto-suit. Lena had been kidnapped. Kara flat-lined twice before they were able to stabilize her. If she had had any more blood loss, she would have been DOA.

"How did this happen?" Alex whispers to herself.

She hangs her head in frustration but she jolts when a calm voice answers her from the doorway. "We will fix this Agent Danvers. Unfortunately, it is only the beginning of a larger war." J'onn enters the room and places a warm hand on her shoulder.

The longer she feels his calming presence the more she starts to crack. "They must have been planning this for a really long time," she chokes out. Both of them look silently at Kara's body. They all were in uncharted territory now.

\-- -- -- xx xx xx -- -- --

Kara wakes up in an unfamiliar place. She is lying on the ground. It's dark, cold and she is confused as to where she is or how she got there. The last thing she remembers... She stands up frowning. That's strange. She can't remember anything before this moment.

Her body feels heavy. She tests out her powers but she must have blown them out at some point because nothing happens. Nothing, not even her heart vision is working.

"Where am I?" Kara thinks to herself. She begins walking down a dark trail. The only source of light is the moon, which looms high overhead casting shadows in the strange forest she finds herself in. There is a light through the trees but it is foggy.

"A body of water must be near by," she thinks to herself. "Maybe a pond or a river."

As she gets closer to the edge of the woods, it is clear she is not alone. Voices can be heard near the water. One seems agitated and a loud crack can be heard followed by a muffled cry. Kara realizes one of the figures used a gun to hit the person kneeling in front of them on the dock. She creeps closer to the scene.

"You will not disrespect me. Mother, is everything ready?" the figure turns towards someone nearby. Their gun glints in the moonlit threateningly.

"Yes, it is time to finish this. We need to go," the voice replies back.

Kara feels sick. She would recognize that voice anywhere. It's Lillian. Her head starts to throb painfully as she connects the dots. Kara looks down at her outfit. She is in joggers and a white t-shirt. No necessarily the best fight gear when she is completely powerless but if anyone can make it work. She can.

She starts to sneak out of her coverage but a twig snaps. Everyone turns towards Kara who slowly stands while raising her hands above her head. "You don't have to do this Lex!" she yells out while continuing to walk closer to the lone dock. Her heart starts pumping faster when he turns. They lock eyes and she knows that something bad is about to happen. Rao, Kara wishes she knew what was going on.

"Perfect timing Supergirl." He steps aside revealing Lena who is handcuffed, bleeding severely from her face. She begins to cry softly when she sees Kara.

Kara's heart clenches at the sight of her wife in pain. "Lena!" she cries out before stepping closer.

Lex raises his gun towards his sister."Tsk, tsk. You stay there or she dies." He points the gun back towards Kara when she stops walking towards them.

Lillian waits silently several meters away watching the scene unfold. The only noises that can be heard is the engine of their getaway vehicle, a low rustle of leaves and Lex's heavy breathing. 

Kara winces when her headache increases. A sharp pain shoots there her vision and she blinks rapidly clenching her temples. "What is happening?" she moans and stumbles forward slightly.

Lex sneers at her, "You failed Supergirl. No one betrays me and lives, especially not my own family." He cocks the trigger aiming the gun towards Lena's heart still watching Kara's face, which is pinched in pain.

"I love you Kara. It's going to be okay. I love you so much." Lena smiles at her weakly. Tears are still steaming down her face. They both lock eyes sharing a brief moment. The gun goes off unexpectedly.

Kara blinks in shock as Lena's body jerks and crumples. She is speechless before her body involuntarily jerks towards the dock. Kara howls out her wife's name. Lex looks bored as he roughly kicks his sister's form knocking Lena's body into cold water.

She screams at Lex before rushing towards him. He turns the gun towards her. Two loud gunshots sound throughout the forest. Kara hits the ground feeling numb despite two holes in her chest.

Tears cloud her vision as she struggles to hold on. "I couldn't save her," she thinks to herself. "I deserve to die."

The pain continues to grow in her head until she lets go and blacks out.

\-- -- -- xx xx xx -- -- --

Several days tense had passed at the DEO. The Luthors had continued a strategic string of anti-alien terrorist attacks across the United States. Lex sent out several video messages filled with anti-alien vitriol. He criticized the current administration and called for a new era of change.

"If I didn't know better, I would think he is trying to run a campaign against the President," Winn mutters angrily. The DEO team is silent as they watch the latest video.

"Over my dead body," Alex mutters to herself. She turns shaking her head and walks down to the med bay. Kara has been off the ventilator but there had still been no activity from her sister. Alex scoots her chair closer to Kara and holds her hand gently. She stares at her face willing her to wake up.

Several hours pass but nothing happens. Alex is finally catching up on some sleep, but she jumps awake when the heart monitors begin to beep erratically. Kara's body starts to tense. Her hands turns into fists and she gasps awake tears immediately filling her vision. Everything hurts. She begins to panic.

Alex places a hand on her sister's upper arm trying calm her. "Kara! It's okay. You're okay. You are at the DEO. It's me. Alex." Kara turns her head slowly still disoriented. She clearly is in an immense amount of pain. Her neck is tense, her eyes are wild as she continues to search the room.

Kara tried to say something but nothing comes out. The trachea they put in during surgery still makes her throat burn. Alex hands her a water with a straw.

"Where is she?" Kara croaks out.

Alex ignores the question, "Kara, you were exposed to high levels of enhanced kryptonite. You almost died."

Kara frowns still confused, "Where is Lena? Last time we spoke you said she was safe." As the silence continues to grow, Alex removes her hand from her sister's arm.

"Lex took her." Alex says quietly. She doesn't meet her sister's eyes. "She's gone. I'm sorry."

The dizziness increases as Kara begins to cry. Everything had gone wrong. 


	3. Blood Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No idea what I'm doing but join the fun! Sorry in advance. Tumblr: @itsbmagicusa

  


Lena wakes up slowly. Logically, she knows that there will be a bruise forming around the injection site. She feels some sort of medical gear situated on top of her head, which still feels fuzzy from whatever chemical cocktail Lillian injected her with. Unable to move her arms or legs due to the restraints, she glances around the sterile room. Her focus lands on the large mirror opposite of her, which she guesses is one-sided. Lena stares at the purple bruising that covers the right side of her face.

Lena he has a black eye from her adoptive mother's baton as well. “Damn that woman,” she thinks to herself. She strains her neck to the side and confirms a bruise has formed where Lillian jabbed her earlier.

Lena finds herself wondering how much time has passed since she last saw Kara. Hopefully, Alex or someone from the DEO had found her by now. She shudders at the thought that her wife could still possibly be lying there on the floor.

The door swings opens causing Lena to jump slightly before Lex enters the room. Two agents remain stationed at the door.

“Lena. So good to see you.“ Lex pulls up a chair as if he’s performing a routine doctor’s visit. He seems genuinely happy to see her. He checks a clipboard that was hanging in a place that Lena hadn’t noticed previously and hums to himself cheerily.

“Wish I could say the same.” Lena stares at him trying to understand a coherent motive for mass murder and kidnapping, but she comes up short. “Why am I here Lex?”

“You’re family, Lena. I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye, but at the end of the day I want you on the right side of this war.” He glances up at her. “My side. I know Supergirl has deceived you, but I promise you that she is only using you. You’re safe now. No being with that much power is can be trusted.”

Lena lets out a humorless laugh, “You’re doing all this because you’re worried about my love life? Newsflash. Kara isn’t using me. She loves me. I know you’ll never be able to understand the concept but that is the truth. I married her regardless of her alien heritage. If anything, it makes me love her more.”

“She lied to you Lena. She doesn’t love you. I love you. Family is always first.” Lex retorts starting to grow frustrated.

“Kara is my family. And most people don’t send assailants to kill people they care about.”

Lex set the clipboard down slowly before he addresses her, “That was in the past. Before I knew that you were being manipulated by a Super. Once I found out that Kara had tricked you into marriage, I knew something had to be done. Kent was bad enough but a Luthor and a Super? It’s not an option.”

Lena clenched her fists and stared at her brother, “Not your decision Lex. You can’t change how I feel about her or the fact that we are bonded in real life. Kara is a part of me. My true name is Lena Kieran Luthor Zor-El. You can’t take that away from me. For the record, I was the one who proposed. You wouldn’t know about that because you were in prison after being convicted for mass murder.”

Lex looks at her dully, “Wrongfully convicted no thanks to you."

He shakes off his frustration and continues, "It's funny. I am actually working on some of my own personal re-branding as we speak. I am making it my mission to win back the public. If they can forgive me so will you.”

“I will never forgive you. Whatever you’re going to do to me I want you to know that.” Lena glares at him. “Kara will stop you.”

“Supergirl is weak. If she loved you so much then why didn’t she defeat me?.” He opens a nearby drawer and pulls out a syringe. “We’ll see how you feel after a couple rounds of mother’s newest form of chemical therapy. It involves intense hallucinations, nausea and some other unknown side effects, but I think it may be the cure to your deep seated issues.”

Lena looks at the needle and back to her brother. She silently stares at both resigned to her fate. Lex takes her silence for fear and reaches out to put a comforting hand on her forearm. Her eye twitches at the move. Lena stares down at his hand before looking back up to his face, which oozes with sincerity. She clenches her jaw and prays that wherever Kara is that at least she’s safe.

“Lena, I promise you. Everything is going to be okay. I protected you when we were younger, and I am going to keep protecting you now. You need me now more than ever before.” He places the needle in the IV drip and releases the liquid into her system.

A cool tingling starts to run up her arm. “What did you just inject me with Lex?”

He stands up and drums his fingers on the clipboard. “A new experimental drug. Like I said. Don’t worry sis. You relax, and I am going to go work on some new toys. Maybe when you’re feeling better you can help.” He nods to the guards and they all leave the room.

Lena flinches when the door slams. She tries to calm her breathing but the reality of the situation is starting to set in. The metal gear of her head begins buzzing as Lena tries to fight the sedatives, but it’s no use. Her head lolls and the monitors hidden behind the see through glass burst to life. Simulation 0001 has begun.

\-- -- -- xx xx xx -- -- --

Broadcast interruptions have become a regular occurrence since the attacks in National City. Everyone pauses at the DEO as the screens stutter and then switch to a live feed featuring none other than Lex Luthor from his hidden base.

Lex looks at the camera seriously before beginning another passionate tirade, “As you all have seen in the news today an alien led terrorist group called the Red Circle has finally claimed responsibility for the recent string of bombings across National City. It has also been confirmed that their group attempted to assassinate my mother and myself while we were trying to peacefully serve out our unlawful prison sentences. Let me remind you viewers that the only crime the Luthors are guilty of is trying to protect the human race. In addition, these aliens have claimed to have kidnapped my sister, Lena Luthor. What are our current leaders doing to protect stop these animals? Absolutely nothing. The Supers say they are the sworn protectors of Earth, but they did nothing to prevent these attacks from their alien cohorts.”

Everyone is dead silent in the room. Alex looks over at Kara who is failing miserably at holding it together. Alex swears she sees her sisters eyes glow ever so faintly, but she can’t be sure.

Lex continues, “If Supergirl’s sole duty is to protect us then why didn’t see or hear any of the bombs? She could have stopped them before they went off. Instead 150 children died in the children’s ward of Luthor Medical. 50 people were killed due to the train bombing downtown that she single handedly could have prevented. Any one of us could have been killed due to her negligence. Since the Supers revealed themselves, the death toll has only continued to rise in regards to alien related hate crimes on humans.”

“Is Supergirl working with these aliens?” Lex asks rhetorically. Kara finally snaps. She stands up and leaves the room abruptly.

Everyone else continues watching Lex’s impassioned speech. “We need to stop aliens from continuing to overtake our planet. I intend to work outside of the law to stop this madness from continuing. I advise the government to focus their efforts on investigating Supergirl’s involvement in the Red Circle’s terrorist attacks instead of focusing on my re-capture. You have my word that I will make sure these aliens are brought to justice. It is my duty to the human race.” Lex nods to the camera before the recording is shut off.

The silence continues before Winn throws his hands up in the air. “Come on! Do we think that any sane person would believe his crap? He is nuts!” Winn looks the room, which is filled with somber faces.

“This is bad.” Agent Vasquez says.

“We need to start doing damage control. Get Lucy Lane on the phone.” J’onn nods to her and Vasquez exits the room.

“Seriously!? Lex is a convicted terrorist. Supergirl hasn’t done anything wrong.” Winn says in disbelief.

“Everything Lex Luthor does is for a reason and right now he’s using deep seated fear, racism and ignorance to confuse public perception. We need to stay on top of these cyber interruptions, and figure out how he is able to broadcast live without being tracked. Agent Schott, I want a debrief from your tech team’s progress by the time that Agent Lane gets here.” J’onn turns away from the team and looks in Alex’s direction.

“I am already on my way to go check on her,” she sighs, silently cursing Lex Luthor. J’onn nods before turning back to the Command Center. As she exits the room, the President's face appears on the big screen for a video conference.

Alex slowly walks down the DEO's hallway away from the flurry of activity. She takes her time trying to give Kara enough space to calm down.

Alex shoots a text to Sam saying that she loves her and to not wait up for dinner. It looked like it was going to be another long night, which had become a regular occurrence for both women since the recent events.

Due to Lena's contingency plan, which was set into place in the event that one of Lex’s assassination attempts was successful, it meant that Sam took over as acting CEO in Lena’s place. She was working around the clock, in partnership with Jess, to maintain Lena’s vision for L-Corp.

Alex smiles when she receives a heart emoji back. As she approaches the training room, she slips her phone to silent mode. Alex expects broken flooring, crumpled machinery or the smell of heat vision when she quietly slips into the room.

Instead, she finds Kara kneeling in the center of the room, hunched over. Both of her sister’s hands are trying to muffle her own sobs. Kara’s eyes are clenched shut, and her entire body shakes from the effort of trying to not break.

 “Oh, Kara.” Alex immediately rushes towards her sister and wraps her in a giant hug. She tucks Kara close to her body and tries to squeeze the sadness from her sister.

They don’t talk for quite a while and eventually Kara stops shaking enough to pull back from Alex’s embrace.. Her eyes are bloodshot, exhaustion apparent. “I can’t do this Alex. I can’t eat, I can’t sleep, and when I do drift off  I have such horrible nightmares.” Kara’s eyes clench shut at the thought of some unspoken horrors as soon as she mentions her most recent dreams.

“And then he dares to speak her name...” Kara reopens her eyes suddenly. The sadness is replaced with fierce anger as she says, “I’ll kill him. I swear I will.”

Kara’s eyes start to heat up as she gets lost in her anger. Alex grabs her sister’s shoulders with both hands shakes her lightly. She pleads, “Kara, I need you to say with me. We’re going to get her back. I promise you. El Mayarah. We’re all in this together.”

The glow fades as quickly as it appears. Kara hangs her head in defeat as she mumbles, “If he is trying to torture me, it’s working.”

Alex doesn’t know what to say to that so she brings Kara in for another tight hug. They both look towards the door when a knock comes from the door. James appears waving awkwardly, “Hey, I’m sorry to interrupt. Lucy flew in and is in HQ. J’onn needs you both there.”

They both rise up off the floor. As Kara passes by, James reaches out to squeeze her hand in support. The only response is the briefest nods and a gentle squeeze back before Kara lets following Alex down the hall.

When Kara enters the main room, Lucy Lane wraps her in a big hug. The superhero is delayed in hugging back but when she finally does her friend squeezes her even harder. She whispers fiercely, “Lex won the battle, but we will win the war.”

Kara nods faintly. Both women separate and join the rest of the group who are all stationed around the command center. Winn informs the group that they still have no leads on a location. No one seems surprised.

Lucy steps forward and shares several documents with the group. “After speaking with J’onn, I did some digging. I found several connections between Lex Luthor and the United States military, such as: contracts, prototypes and anti-alien weapons contracts. All high level, extremely hush-hush military negotiations that date back to before Lex’s attacks in Metropolis. Once it was revealed that he indeed behind the terrorist attacks, the U.S. dropped him as a military consultant.”

Lucy looks at the group solemnly before continuing, “After reviewing the weapons inventory, I can confirm today that several important pieces of kryptonite are missing from their hidden storage chambers. I believe that Lex managed to find a way to access the system to alter the inventory system’s records while he was secretly working for the government. This means that we went rogue months, possibly years before showing any public signs. The most recent WarSuit he used to fight Supergirl was even more powerful than the one he used to fight Superman. It was powered by a larger amount of pure, unaltered Kryptonite, which helps fuel the suit.”

Lucy looks to J’onn, “In regards to the cyber interruptions, Lex is using a brand new technology hack to across all the major systems. He is jamming them, but our analysists haven’t been able to figure out how. Agent Schott after this meeting, I am hoping you can speak to our head of Tech. Right now, I think the best course of action would be to have Supergirl address the claims about her connection to Red Circle. The President is willing to put out a joint statement in support of Supergirl in order to help block Lex’s attempt to sway public perception with his anti-alien rhetoric. The government would like to control the narrative, especially if these random attacks continue. We strongly believe that Lex is behind Red Circle, but we don’t have enough evidence to connect him directly to the crimes yet.”

Lucy looks at Kara. “Supergirl, we need you to give a statement as soon as possible. I will give you 30 to regroup before we go live.”

“Thank you Agent Lane. Everyone back to your stations.” J’onn dismisses the meeting and Kara keeps looking at the documents trying to let all the facts sink in. It’s a hell of a mess. She is distracted and misses Winn’s question.

“What?” she asks, still distracted.

Kara tries and fails to ignore the pity in his eyes. Winn repeats his question with less confidence, “I said, do you want anything to eat? You look a little pale, and I have some extra food at my desk.” He gestures to a large piles of snacks near his workstation.

“I’m fine. Thank you.” She mumbles back, making a move to turn away.

“Kara.” Winn reaches out to stop his friend from turning away completely. Kara freezes, bristling slightly as she stares down at Winn’s hand, which he drops quickly.

She faces him, anger building, “I said I’m fine. I need everyone to stop trying to talk to me. You want to make me feel better? Find my wife, Winn.”

Winn tries to talk her down unsure of how to handle an emotional Kryptonian. “Hey, it’s Lena. She’s the smartest person any of us know. Even Alex agrees. We just need more time.”

For a minute, Winn thinks Kara isn’t going to respond before she looks him dead in the eye with a fierce anger. “She may not have more time. Work faster.” Supergirl turns away abruptly and exits the space, which suddenly feels too small.

Winn stares at the doorway in shock a few moments before shaking his head and scurrying back to his desk. None of the other agents scattered around the room say a word. The room is quiet except for the sounds of furious typing.

\-- -- -- xx xx xx -- -- --

30 minutes later on the dot, Lucy sits down next to Kara who has been sitting in a quieter part of the main chow hall. Despite her lack of hunger, Supergirl welcomes the low hum of other agents chattering during their break. It makes her feel less alone.

“You ready?” Lucy asks her. She slides a piece of paper with a pre-written statement for Kara to go off of, if needed.

Kara nods. The DEO has staged a last minute press conference at the front of L-Corp, which is currently packed with press and bystanders. Lucy had heard about Kara’s outburst after the meeting so she doesn’t push her to talk. A short time later, Supergirl lands in front of a large podium and scans the mass of people solemnly. The large signs waving in the crowd vary from supportive to anti-alien. It makes her think of Lena and the amount of mixed support she routinely gets during these type of events.

Kara takes a deep, steadying breath before she begins her statement. She imagines her wife somewhere out there in the crowd.

3 miles underground, Lex watches the broadcast with a remote clenched in his hand. Supergirl tears apart his name on national television. 30 minutes after her statement, the President holds a press conference of her own in support. She addresses the nation about the recent attacks while also managing to cast a shadow of doubt about Lex’s claims of non-involvement in the events.

Lex throws the remote at the nearest wall and steams off. He passes by several labs and walks down a long, winding hallway before stopping at Lena’s room. Lex opens door to the survey room and looks through the 1-way mirror at his sister who is currently deep in another simulation.

A feeling of calmness rushes over him at the sight. He sits down in the nearest chair and continues to watch Lena silently. A new plot begins to slowly start to form.


End file.
